The present invention relates to an improved method and device for the attachment of items to the rear seat of an automobile.
As automobiles become more integral to consumers"" lifestyles, those consumers demand more xe2x80x9ccreature comfortsxe2x80x9d, including enhanced entertainment systems. Several considerations are involved in including an entertainment system in an automobile. Because the components of these systems are relatively expensive, they must remain portable so that the system may be utilised in more than one location. For example, the components of the entertainment system may be used in the consumer"" homes when not in use in the vehicle. Thus, permanent installation or attachment of the components of the entertainment system to the vehicle is undesirable.
Safety is an important consideration also. If the components of the entertainment system are not secured or properly secured to the vehicle, then during a crash, the components could become missiles which could cause significant damage to the vehicle and occupants.
A related consideration is ease of use. The entertainment system must be easy to secure. A complicated method of securing the entertainment system will dissuade consumers from securing the system properly.
An improved device which overcome one or more problems discussed above is disclosed.
The present invention relates to a container for an entertainment system where the right and left panels each have a cutout which aligns with a channel on a bottom panel. The combination of the cutouts and channel are adapted to receive a seatbelt. The present inventions also relates to an entertainment system which includes a container with a combination of cutouts and a channel which are adapted to receive a seatbelt. Lastly, the present invention relates to a method securing a container to a vehicle seat.